I DoubleDoggyDare You
by Aaron Smiley
Summary: No one can say no to a Double DoggyDare not even the TMNT.Ok, horrible summary, read it anyway. Finished
1. That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, but maybe someday all that 'wishing upon a star' will actually pay off.

_Author's note: This story takes place after "Overflow" (which I actually haven't finished, yet) But it's been sitting around on my computer, completely finished, so I figured I might as well get it out of the way and post it._

_I came up with this idea about 4 or 5 months ago while in geometry class. (because as everyone knows, nothing happens in Geometry class so there is much time to day dream). I started out with wanteing to use the words. "Mikey's a 'coon?" "Mikey's a 'coon." and this all evolved from there. It won't make sense now but it will later, promise. Here's ch.1_

"Whoa, dude! Look what I found!" Mike held up a mail slot that had once been part of a front door. In fact, pieces of wood still clung to the metal slot. It was slightly rusted, gold in color, and the flap swung freely as Mike waved it about. "Can I keep it, Don? Will you put it in my door for me? Huh? Will ya?" He raced over to where Don stood in the junkyard. Don looked up from the car parts he was examining. Mike handed him the mail slot excitedly.

"I dunno, Mikey," Don said slowly turning it over in his hand, "It's pretty old, and it's getting rusted. Plus on top of it all, I might end up damaging your door trying to get it in."

"Pleeeeeeeease!" begged Mike.

"Well," Don hesitated, "Alright..."

"YES!" Mike pumped his fist in the air.

"But only if you ask Splinter or Leo first, then you gotta clean it, shine it, and get the wood chunks off."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!."

Seeing a great opportunity, Don added, "As soon as I get these parts, we can go, but I can't carry those _and_ push that shopping cart back home..." he trailed off glancing over at the shopping cart he'd filled with spare parts and scrap metal.

"I'll push it!" Mike exclaimed, not noticing that he was falling right into Don's (for lack of a better word) trap.

"Meet you at the lair!" Mike shouted to Don as he raced to the cart. He tossed his mail slot on the top and gave the cart a push. Nothing happened. Mike pushed harder. Still the cart didn't budge. Gritting his teeth Mike gave it one last big push, slowly the cart began to roll forward. Don shook his head and laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you let Mike put a mail slot in his door!" Raphael shouted at Leo, then he turned to Don,

"And I can't believe you actually put it in for him." As childish as it was, Raph was a little jealous of Mike's newest addition.

Leo looked up from his book, The Art of War, Don glanced up from the toaster he was fiddling with.

"What's he gonna do with it anyway?" Raph asked, "Shove his comic books back and forth through the slot? He sure as shell isn't gonna get any mail."

"Raph, did you ever think that this'll keep Mikey quiet and occupied the rest of the night?" Leo asked Raph calmly. Raph stopped in his tracks.

"Well, er... no," he stammered.

"Now enjoy the peace and quiet," Leo commanded. Raph flopped onto the couch and flipped the TV on.

On the bright side, he'd have the TV to himself, no need to fight Mike for control of the remote.

It was six thirty, prime time television. After two Friend's episodes, An Everybody Loves Raymond, Seinfield and a Three Stooges Re-run, Raph decided he was glad Mike had the simple mail slot to keep him happy.

'If only there was a way to make this last longer,' he thought to himself, full knowing that Mike will have lost interest in the mail slot be morning.

'Wait a sec... what if... yeah...' Raph grinned as his mind formulated a plan.

Heaving himself off the couch, he sauntered to Mike's room. As he neared the door he noticed the flap was up, when he walked even nearer, it banged shut.

"Hey Mike!" Raph banged on the door.

A small piece of paper was shoved through the slot. Raph bent down and picked it up. It read: _What?_in Mike's messy handwriting.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a little Truth or Dare?" Raph said talking through the door.

Another paper came through the slot,

_OK_

Raph smiled. Phase one of the plan was complete.

Although the turtles still called the game Truth or Dare, their rules were just a little bit different. Instead of you choosing whether you want a truth or a dare the person challenging you chooses. And since they know just about everything there is to know about each other, dares are always chosen. Another slip of paper came through.

_But you gotta go first._

"You got yourself a deal, Mike." Raph agreed. The next slip passed through the slot.

_Is Leo still reading?_

"Yeah, Leo's still reading," Raph said puzzled at what he thought was a dare, then he noticed another paper

flutter to the ground.

_Go steal his book. _

Raph stared at the message for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and said to Mike through the door,

"Ok, it's your funeral." Raph smiled. This was going better than he planned.

Ever since they had learned to read the turtles had learned never to tease Leo by taking away his reading material. Once when they were eight, Mike stole Leo's battered copy of Charlotte's Web, the ensuing rumble ended with Mike pinned to the ground with a black eye. Of course Leo had one, too, and had actually received his first. But his brothers learned just how seriously he took his reading.

Raph crept up behind the couch where Leo was sitting. Leonardo turned the page, totally unsuspecting. In one swift motion Raph lashed his hand out and ripped the book from Leo's hands, then turned and ran for his life.

"Hey!" Leo shouted as he realized what had happened. He leapt up and vaulted over the couch after Raph,

"Get back here!" Meanwhile Raph had nearly made it back to Mike's room. "Give it Back, Raph!" Leo shouted. Upon reaching the door Raph heard chuckling from behind the door. He shoved the book through the slot.

"Eeep!" Mike squealed as he saw the book enter his room. Now he was gonna get it. Meanwhile outside Leo was charging towards Raph.

"O.k. Mikey, here's your dare," Raph shouted through the door, "Keep Leo's book from him for two days."

"In fact, I double-doggy-dare you." he continued just to play it safe.

"RAPHAEL!" Leo yelled, "Give me back my book!"

"Eeep!" Mike squealed again from behind the door. Raph chuckled, Mike would be too scared to come out for days. Don came walking by just as Leo leapt at Raph, taking him down. The two went rolling about on the ground in a wrestling match. Mike watched through the mail slot.

"Where is it, Raph?" Leo asked through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you ask our little mailman?" Raph answered. Leo pinned Raph to the ground, Raph stopped struggling.

"What?"

"Ask Mikey," Raph grinned devilishly.

Leo got up off the ground and walked towards the door. The small flap closed with a bang and the sound of a locked being turned was heard. Don walked up to Raph

"Was all this your doing?" he whispered.

"Yup."

"Figures."

"Hey!"

Leo knocked on the door.

"Mike is my book in there?" no answer. "I'd really like it back." no answer. "I know you're in there, Mike,

give me back my book!" Leo shouted.

Mike's voice came from behind the door "We're sorry, the turtle you are trying to reach is not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep..." silence fell.

"Mike, I want..."

"I repeat, please leave a message AFTER the beep, thank you."

"MIKE!"

"Hold on, Leo," Don said calmly, "Shouting at Mike isn't going to help anything." Leo thought for a moment and then turned viscously in Raph's direction, Don intervened again, "And neither is killing Raph."

"What's your idea then, Don?" Leo asked skeptically.

"Just give me some time and I'll get your book out."

Leo eyed Raph and suppressed the urge to knock his lights out and send little ninja turtles spiraling around his head.

"Alright. Fine," he said, "I'd better have it back by tomorrow at noon, or else! Got it?" he began to walk away.

"Or else what?" Raph taunted.

Leo turned and gave Raph a look that could have been punishment enough for the 'or else' and walked on.

"Okaaay." Don muttered, "Let the fun begin."


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. It's very sad, but I'm learning to live with this fact.

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I LUV REVIEWS! who doesn't?_

_Anyway, without any further ado...Chapter 2... _

Aaron walked into the lair.

"Don! Where are you?" she called.

"Back here!" his muffled voice returned.

Aaron strode towards the source of the voice.

"Mike's room." he said a little clearer.

"Do you have the books?" he asked as she rounded the corner to the bedroom. He sat slumped up against the door to Mike's room.

"Yup, I've got War and Peace, Of Love and War, a book on World War I and one on World War II, Hemingway on War, A Terrible Love of War, Terrorism and War and some audiotapes of The Art of War."

"Great! Can you give 'em to Leo?"

"Hey, uh, before you send the errand girl off on another task, you mind telling me why I had to go to the library at 6:00 this morning and get any and all books with the word 'War' in the title?"

"Errand girl, Aaroned girl. Ha-ha" Don laughed at his little pun.

"What?"

"Errand, Aaroned" Don chuckled again.

"What's wrong with-" Aaron took a good look at Don, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Umm... hmm... ye-no. No. No I did not."

"And how much sugar did you have?"

"..."

"Don? How much?"

"..."

"Donatello!"

"Six Jolly Ranchers, two tootsie roll pops, a Crunch Bar, a Snickers, two Reese's, countless red vines, and a pack of M&M's." Mike's voice said through the slot.

"What!"

"Not to mention the thirteen cups of coffee."

Aaron turned back to Don, "What the shell did you stay up all night to work on?"

"Shell, ha ha, you used _our_ word." Don said with his head drooping.

"Ok, it's beddy-bye time for you, mister." Aaron said and unslung her giant book bag from her shoulder onto the ground. "C'mon big guy," she grabbed hold of the half-asleep turtle and hauled him to his feet. She put her shoulder under his to support him and they staggered the few feet into his own bedroom. She deposited him onto his bed.

"What was so important that you had to stay up all night working on?"

"Leo's book, Mike's got it in the mail slot... Won't open the door. .. tried everything... deadline's noon." He sank down into his pillows and fell dead asleep. Aaron sighed and pulled his feet up onto the bed and she conveniently found an old quilt hanging over his desk chair, which she draped over him.

It would have been a cute Kodak moment if at that time he hadn't begun snoring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Special delivery for a Mister Leonardo T. Urtle!" Aaron rapped on Leo's closed door.

"Huh?" he opened the door a crack and peered through, Aaron pushed the door the rest of the way open and barged into the room.

"Did you know?" She continued, "That way back in the old days you had to pay to receive your mail instead of paying to send it."

"Aaron! You can't just waltz in here!" Leo exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"cuz I..."

"Hey, It's really messy in here!" Aaron looked around the room for the first time, "I thought you were a neat freak."

"I'm reorganizing."

"Sure. Any way, following the rules of way back when I'd say you owe me...an explanation."

"An explanation for what?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe why Don's totally wasted on sugar and caffeine after spending an entire night outside of Mike's room, then calling me at 5:30 AM to go pick up some war books. You know, I'll probably never be able to go into that library again," she babbled on, "What teenage girl in her right mind shows up at six in the morning to get eight books on War of all topics, WAR? Plus there was that cute guy at the check out counter who must totally think I'm insane. But then what cute teenage guy gets up to be at work at a library at six in the morning," she gasps for a dramatic effect, "Maybe he's the one who's insane! Then I was among insane people! That couldn't possibly have been safe. I risked my life and my sanity to get you these books. The least you could do is tell me what's going on around here! I-"

"Ok Fine!" Leo yelled covering her mouth with one of his hands to stop her rambling, "Raph stole my book

and put it through the mail slot in Mike's door and dared Mike to keep it from me for two days, so-"

"Mike has a mail slot?"

"Yeah he found it at the junkyard yesterday and had Don put it in for him, so-"

"That's so awesome! I want a mail slot for my door..."

"Aaron, focus!"

"Sorry! Ok, continue."

"So Mike won't come out of his room because he knows I'm mad and am going to clobber him for not returning my property..."

"But it's just a stupid dare..."

Leo shrugged, "Raph double-doggy-dared him."

Aaron raised her eyes brows.

Leo shrugged again, "It's a guy thing. So, anyway, I gave Don till noon today to get Mike and my book out of Mike's room before I go in and do things my way."

"Your way? Gosh you're beginning to sound like Raph."

Leo blushed and looked at his feet in embarrassment

"I just want my book back." he said defensively

"Thus the reason Don stayed up all night and went into a sugar coma..."

"Yes."

"And these books must be to tide you over in case Don needed more time..."

"I assume so."

Aaron plopped down on Leo's bed, abruptly stood up and removed the giant glue stick and candle lighter she'd sat on and sat down again in deep thought.

"How long has it been since Mike ate last?"

"I dunno...probably not since last night."

"Unless Don shared his candy..."

"Highly unlikely."

"Huh?"

"It's like, if you give a moose a muffin, he'll want jam to go with it..."

"If you give _Mikey candy_..."

"He'll want soda or chips or pizza to go with it. Don knows it's safer to keep his junk food to himself."

Aaron fell back into thought, after a few minutes of silence she asked, "What's Mike's favorite pizza?"

"He doesn't have one. He likes everything."

"Ok," Aaron whipped out her cell phone, "Hello? Dominos? I'd like a pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese...large...place? um..." She put her hand over the phone and asked Leo, "Where do I send it?"

Leo shrugged, "Mike usually orders the pizza."

Aaron returned to the phone, "You know what? I'll just come pick it up. How long till it'll be ready?...ok, thanks. Buh-bye."

She snapped her phone shut and stood up, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see when I get back, in the meantime make yourself useful and try to persuade Mike to come out of his room." She started down the hall, "And nicely." she added.

"But-" Leo called after her, but Aaron was already out the lair's front door.


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: Turtles are cool but theawesome mutant ones don't belong to me.

"Any luck?" Aaron came walking towards Mike's room with a large pizza box and a bag full of paper plates

and napkins.

"Nope." Leo said leaning against the wall opposite Mike's door, "I can't get him to answer me."

Aaron put the pizza box and bag on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Leo asked as she put a big slice on a paper plate.

"Have you ever read Where The Red Fern Grows?" Aaron said ignoring his question

"Yeah, so?"

"You remember the raccoon hunting traps the little boy learned from his grandpa."

Leo dug into the back of his mind and Aaron's idea finally dawned on him, "Mikey's a 'coon?"

Aaron nodded and smiled, "Mikey's a 'coon."

She stood up and knocked on the door, "Hey Mike? You hungry?"

No answer.

"I've got some pizza here." Aaron coaxed letting the aroma waft through the slot.

"What kind?" came Mike's voice in a whisper.

"Pepperoni and sausage."

She saw his eyes peering hungrily through the mail slot fixated on the pizza.

"With extra cheese," She added temptingly, "Want some?"

"Uh huh." Behind the door, Mike nodded his head.

"Put you're hand through and I'll give it to you."

Mike obeyed, his hand just fitting through the slot, but when his fingers closed around the plate, his fist was too big to fit back through. Aaron pretended not to notice.

"Leo and I'll be eating the rest of this _warm, deliciou_s pizza in the kitchen if you want any more." she said and pulled Leo off and around the corner of the hallway.

"Now what?" asked Leo.

"Shh!" Aaron hushed him, "Whisper!" She peered around the corner at Mike's hand still trying to fit back through the mail slot. "Now, we wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was so hungry, and his stupid hand wouldn't fit back through the slot. If he didn't hurry the pizza was going to get cold. Plus his legs were cramping up from sitting on them for so long. He tried to stand up, but with his hand stuck through the door that wasn't very comfortable either. Five minutes later his hand began to hurt from clutching the plate of pizza so tightly. Seconds seemed to take minutes to pass and minutes seemed to take hours. He loosened his grip a bit and accidentally let the plate slip from his grasp. He heard it fall to the floor with a soft 'thup'. Mike pressed his face to the door and looked about for the pizza. It had fallen right below the slot, still on the plate and still perfectly edible. He looked around; no one in sight.

'Maybe I can just open my door for a second,' he thought, 'No one will ever see me get out of my room and I'll still get the pizza.' He nodded to himself, 'Yeah that's it.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Aaron tried to stifle their laughter as they each took another piece of pizza from the box.

"Who knew stake-outs were so much fun?" Aaron said between giggles.

Suddenly Leo stopped laughing and listened intently, "Did you hear something?"

Aaron leaned around the corner, "Mike dropped the pizza," she checked her watch, "It only took him twenty minutes."

She turned back to Leo, "You got the crow bar?" she asked, but Leo was already up and ready to go, "Just wait until he opens the door, then go." she instructed. Leo swallowed sarcastic comeback for the overly simple directions and nodded. He liked to be in charge, but keeping on Aaron's good side was more important.

Leo waited and watched until Mike's door opened a small crack. The turtle's head peered out and looked around, but didn't see Leo until he was already there. Mike tried to close the door, but Leo stuck his crow bar between the door and the doorway, before Mike could shut-it."

"Eep!" Mike squealed, still trying to pull the door shut with the crowbar fixed in.

"Mike, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want my book back," Leo said calmly.

"Oh sure," said Mike, not believing Leo at all, "And that crow bar's a peace pipe."

"Just give me my book and I'll leave you alone."

"But it's a double-doggy-dare!" Mike whined.

"Then I double-doggy-dare you to break Raph's dare and give Leo back his book," said Aaron walking up to the two brothers with her half eaten slice of pizza, "And then after that I dare you to eat some pizza, how about that?"

"Well, if it's a dare..."Mike contemplated this new turn of events.

"A double-doggy-dare," Aaron reminded him.

Mike opened the door, "Ok."

"That's it?" Leo asked as Mike rushed to the pizza box and Aaron retrieved the book from inside the room and handed it to him, "Getting Mike out was that easy?"

"It's a girl thing," Aaron said lightly jabbing Leo with her elbow.

Mike walked up to them with the pizza box and was quickly devouring the second half of the pizza they'd left.

"You know, I don't think it's very fair that you get to dare me twice, but I don't get to dare you at all." He said with his mouth full.

Leo rolled his eyes and Aaron sighed.

"Ok Mike, what would you like to dare us to do?" Aaron asked.

"Jump more than five feet? Stick a fork in the toaster? Clobber Raph?" Leo asked supplying Mikey-like ideas.

Mike shook his head, and bit of another huge bite of pizza. He chewed and swallowed as he walked between Aaron and Leo into his room, tossed the pizza box, with the remaining slices of pizza inside, onto his bed and came back to the doorway.

"I dare you," Mike he said to Aaron and ate another bite, "And Leo," he chewed and swallowed, "to kiss!"

Leo and Aaron stood outside the door for a second while the dare sunk in. They impulsively looked at each other as their cheeks both grew pink and then turned to Mike in a fury, who smiled, slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

"Mike!" Aaron yelled, "Get back out here!"

"I'd like a word with you!" Leo shouted, pounding on the door.

"Mike, I swear I'm gonna rip your shell off with my bare hands!"

"Open this door right NOW!"

Leo and Aaron caught each other's eye, stopped shouting for a moment, and looked at each other. Both of them flushed pink again.

Below them the mail slot opened up.

"I double-doggy-dare you."

End


End file.
